That's Just The Way Things Are
by DarkChevalierAngel
Summary: Light Yagami, perfect ballet student. L Lawliet, 3-time national breakdancing champion. When these two genius find themselves attending the same dance school, fights and technique wars are just unavoidable. But then again, That's just the way things are.
1. Everybody Ready?

**DarkChevalierAngel** here! This is my first Death Note story. Anybody who's willing to help, I love you! They attend a Dance school, there is no Death Note (In it's literal sense), and some people just don't exist.

**Theme: **Crazy Mornings

**Rating:** T, for language and Misa's Stupidity.

**Main Characters: **Light, Sayu, Matt, Near, Misa, Mikami, Matsuda, Takuda, L Lawliet, and Beyond Birthday. (That's alot of people ya'll!)

**P.O.V:** Third Person Omniscent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayu &amp; Light P.O.V.<strong>

"Sayu, I'd wait on you all day, but we have school."

"I'm sorry big brother, I'm coming!"

At the bottom of the stair well in a semi-traditional Japanese home, a honey brunette waited, seemingly patiently. However, the barely perceptible tension in his right forearm told on the seventeen yr. old young man, whereas his face was lax and peaceful. Liquid amber rose to watch a small & petite girl bounce her way down the stairs, hair pulled into a ponytail low at the base of her neck. A quick once over, showed the brunette that the girl's uniform was unaltered, skirt tailored to brush the top of her knees, & her blouse buttoned just half an inch below her collar bone. Her tie was on and her shoes in place-because holding them in your hand because you're late doesn't cut it-as she waited at the door.

"There you go Ms. Lively. Bye Mom!" Light called out after tapping Sayu on the nose in a brotherly fashion. Walking out of the door, Sayu turned to Light, & with pure innocence asked,

"What will this year be like Light?"

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's P.O.V.<strong>

"DIE, DIE, DIE! You've gotten the blue shell twice, you banana'd Peach once, & you bombed me three times! So you know what Luigi? It's time for you to_ DIE_, you filthy little-_oh crap, _I'mma be late! Yoshi, hold down the fort_"_ A 'Mewmewmewmewmew' noise could be heard as shoes were being put on, and a mop of red colored hair shook as a, "Great, Daisy" left a quiet mouth. A dance bag was grabbed, along with a day old, open Coke. As the door slammed shut, the only sounds were the background music of a 'Game Over' screen, and headphones plugged into a still playing MP3.

* * *

><p><strong>Near's P.O.V.<strong>

Thin fingers lightly held a comb, as curly, yet untangled hair was pulled back from a round, pale face. Then after, hair was styled into a bun, and any stray strands of white hair were clipped away with a white hair pin. The comb was put into a white duffel bag, that was then slung over a slim feminine shoulder. Shoes were slipped on as the fifteen year old slowly walked out of the front door of the orphanage, Whammy's House in big, black, iron letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikami's P.O.V.<strong>

"Justice…will…be…SERVED!"

"You burned my eggs! Goodness Teru!"

A piping hot plate of black and orange eggs was relocated to the trashcan, as a second attempt at breakfast was executed.

"They fell out line…they defied Justice!"

"They were _eggs_ Teru!"

"JUSTICE SPARES-"

"_SHH!_ Flip now, rant later!"

"But-"

"_NOW Teru_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Misa's P.O.V.<strong>

"Red, green, navy, black! Anything but pink, huh? Modern wants to make us wear yucky black huh? Misa-Misa wants to wear PINNNKK!" as shrill voice shrieked, before a green wad flew out of the bathroom and hit the opposite wall. Soon after, red and navy blue wads sailed through the air, one right after the other. A young woman walked out, big blue eyes sparkling with irritation. She had on a black leotard, wearing a hot pink knee length skirt over it. The skirt looked like it would billow up and out if her hips so much as twitched sideways, being semi-transparent. It had a black lace border at the edge. Misa unfolded the hot pink material from over her shoulder and slipped it on, the mini shrug the same color as her skirt. A pink and black hello kitty purse was grabbed on auto pilot as Misa ran out of the house. Passing a sibling, she called out,

"Goodbye! Misa is leaving you now! For School!"

As the door closed in confirmation, her brother scoffed in exasperation at what he saw. Small black female ballet flats were left by the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Matsuda's P.O.V.<strong>

Wha-BAM! _Sliiiiiide_ … twitch, twitch.

"Ow! Geez, I have awful luck!" Matsuda wined, trying to stand up while holding the flat, top most part of his foot.

A small, dark rose red splotch was beginning to introduce itself to Matsuda's skin, and intrude upon the peace that his pain receptors had achieved that morning. However, standing while holding his foot obviously pissed gravity off, and so Matsuda fell again. This time injuring his butt.

"Geez and Cheese!"

Sighing in defeat, the ebony klutz resigned himself to sitting there until the pain receded, zoning out in the process. Fifteen minutes later he was rushing to leave, lest he be late for his junior year of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuda's P.O.V.<strong>

_One…two…roll…stretch, curve up!_

As the seven thirty a.m. light snuck into the corners of a bare. Smooth floored dance studio, a petite girl rose into a sitting position. Shot hair framed an elegantly shaped face, and a small red mouth complimented a nose made for her face. However, the eyes seemed to contrast everything about the girl, almost defiantly. Eyes that either bordered on going blank, or could turn to hot ice at any moment, stared out of the only window in the studio. After a moment of staring, she slowly stood up. The petite lady passed a mirror on her way out, and after seeing her face stopped. A small smile threatened to break across her face, until she caught her own eyes. Her eyes narrowed, and with a deep scoff, she smacked the glass, leaving one deep spider web like crack.

* * *

><p><strong>L. Lawliet and B. Birthday's P.O.V.<strong>

We're out of strawberry jam."

GODD*MN IT!"

"I'd say you're already d*mmned if there's no jam."

S.I.L.E.N.C.E.

"Smarta*s?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up!"

L pulled his head out of the refrigerator, before closing it, a slice of cake in hand on a tiny paper plate. As he sat down, in walk someone who could very well be his twin, save the fact that he was four inches taller, and sported strawberry red eyes. Beyond arched one eyebrow at the other boy's choice of breakfast before plopping down into the chair at the head of the table, taking up as much space as he possibly could.

After topping a possible heart attack with sugar, a large helping of 'block half-my-arteries', and just a sprinkle of diabetes, L took his first bite. His eyes closed and his face broke into an extremely creepy smile. Beyond grinned from ear to ear, his red eyes shimmering in delight as he watched his companion finish his 'breakfast'.

"Let's roll Flight of Foot" Beyond said, motioning with his chin to the stairs that led to the downstairs bedroom.

L shook his fro of jet black hair, before standing up, slouching into an uncomfortable looking position and stuffing his hands into his pocket, frowning.

"I'm dressed and ready to go"

Beyond laughed sharply. "Suit yourself genius"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, the first chapter is pretty relaxed, just a bit of everyone. Some how, Mikami's POV was the best to write. Please Review my story, it would mean so much.


	2. Mixed Classes

**DarkChevalierAngel** here! Why do I always forget my disclaimers? 'Cause we all know this is a fanfiction site, that's why! Anyhow, this is the first chapter with substance. Please review, I'd love some help. And yes, my Near will be a little tweeked.

CLR(Cheonsa's Loving Reminder): They attend a Dance school, there is no Death Note (In it's literal sense), and some people just don't exist.

**Theme: **Confusion

**Rating:** K, it's a pretty lax chapter.

**Main Characters: **Light, Near, and Linda.

**P.O.V:** Third Person Omniscent.

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Classes<strong>

_Chatter. Chatter. Chatter._

There was a reason why Light didn't like the Auditorium.

_Chatter. Chatter. Chatter._

There were so many people clumped together, all speaking about nonsensical things, and wasting clean air. It upset Light to be in a room with people like that. At least his parents and he himself had taught Sayu the value of silence, and the ever golden rule of their home. 'If what you have to say isn't worthwhile, do not open your mouth'. Did the people around him even value intelligence? Or maybe, they simply misunderstand what it is that makes one intelligent. Speaking to fill the silence doesn't make someone smart, it makes them seem annoying. Filling empty silence with mindless chatter was annoying, greatly so, but not as much as the piece of paper in his hand. _I did not sign up for more than one dance class. I did not sign up for Italian. I know I __**did**__ sign up for Chemistry V, but that's not on here. Filling empty space is unnecessary, especially if you don't refer __**back**__ to the student for what they actually want to fill the space with!_ Light shook his head slowly in exasperation, folding the paper neatly and placing it in his pocket, before looking up. A flash of color in his side vision caused his to turn his head.

"Good morning Light."

"Hello Near."

Light adjusted his head, angling his face to see Near completely. Near pulled one leg up to rest his chin on, his hand coming up to twirl the ever present strand of snow white hair by his cheek. Light smirked quickly, knocking Near's hand away, and chuckling at the reaction. Near stared at Light, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, before grabbing the strand of hair again in defiance. Near and Light had been best friends since the second grade, and began dancing together at ages ten & nine. Now Light was seventeen, and Near was sixteen, both boys professional ballet dancers. With his long legs Light was tall and able to cross a long distance in very few steps. With charming amber eyes, he was the perfect candidate for Danseur Noble. Near had a feminine build, a gentle facial structure, and small quick legs. With his snow white hair and dark eyes, he made the best saddened Prima you've ever seen. Coupled together, the two won every competition, received many praises on their teamwork, and always mocked those who questioned their sexuality.

"How was your intern for June?"

"It was…satisfactory."

"Oh? Who made it so?"

"The teacher was misinformed about who I was."

"Come again Near?"

"…she thought I was the Prima for her show."

"Ouch."

"Yes, I believe that is the right word to describe my feelings at the time. How did Light's June go?"

"Well, I was bored."

Near smiled at that. It was imperceptible to anyone but Light since it was an eye smile, but it made Light smile slightly as well.

"Is Light lonely without Near?"

"I wasn't lonely. Sayu, Misa, and a new friend named Cheonsa bothered me all month. But I was bored out of my mind Near."

"I see."

For a while after that, they spoke about the production the both of them partook in for July and August, _Swan Lake_. Talk soon turned to their schedules, which they compared to each other. They had Ballet and some extra dance class together, along with Science and Math. A rather loud conversation in front of them drew their attention, and they listened discreetly.

"I don't understand why we're taking Science in the morning. Isn't it in the afternoon?"

"I don't know, My Math's in the afternoon"

"So was Jack's!"

"Jackie Hayes?"

"No, Jackson Moore."

"You mean, a boy?"

At this Light and Near looked up at the two girls speaking three rows ahead of them.

"Excuse me," Light began, smiling at them encouragingly, "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"Your Science class is in the morning and your math in the afternoon?"

The girl with brown bows in her blonde hair nodded. She semi-frowned at Near in thought before coming to sit beside the two boys. Light silently noticed they were being quiet for their sakes. Light & Near hated attention out of dance class, and the two girls seemed to know this, sneaking to sit with them..

"Yeah, but we're confused. Aren't the boys taking Science in the morning?"

"We are." Light said softly, sitting back and crossing his arms. Light pushed a stray bang out of his eyes, before looking at the girl sitting next to him. She had a top coat of deep brown-red hair, but underneath, he could see she'd dyed it a bright crimson red. Her name clicked then, and he spoke.

"Red Velvet, have you heard anything about this?"

Red Velvet shook her head, smiling in apology to him, before suddenly a high pitched whistle silenced the entire Auditorium. The four people turned to look at the stage, where a woman with dirty blonde, almost brown hair stepped out, and held up the universal piece sign in greeting, waving her two fingers. She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out to one side, speaking.

"Hey, I need your attention 'cause this is important news!"

"_Why_ must Linda make such noise?"

Light hid his smile behind his hand in record time, no more than three seconds, so that Near couldn't see his traitorous feelings.

"Why do you never say Ms.? She's still your teacher."

"She comes from the same home as me. She gives me a ride home. She sits on my bed and draws countless pictures of me. Therefore, her name is simply, Linda."

"Hey WHITE OUT! Shut up and pay attention."

Near sighed to himself lightly, before turning to listen properly.

"So…a lot of you must be wondering what's going on with these matching schedules. No, they're not wrong. Science for _everyone_ is now in the morning and math for _everyone_ in the afternoon. Hip Hop Students take it right before lunch, since we moved the blocked this year. Math is for everyone the last hour of the day, and you are split into four rooms. Cram Class, Algebra, Calculus, and Geometry. You go to the room of the subject you need help in the _most_. I don't want to see everyone in Algebra because they're _scared_ _of_ _Calculus! _" Linda said sternly, her mouth tilted down during her last sentence. She looked around at the listening students, and nodded to herself, glad they understood. She turned to leave, but spun back around to drop the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Oh, Ballet's not the only boy-girl class this year. We've got mixed classes in every major."

"_EHH?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And it is done. This story is just pouring out of me for some reason, it's a bit weird. Well, it's good for you, right? Please review, I'm afraid when no one reviews, everyone's trying not to be the bad guy and point out my flaws, then I get paranoid and...**_WRITER's PARANOIA kicks in. _**


End file.
